Christmas Entertainment
by Cinzer
Summary: In which Yami finds himself in an embarrassing situation, Bakura gets an pleasant surprise and Marik gives his fellow yamis an unforgetable christmas gift. Late xmas fic. Darkshipping. Rated for reason!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back(dun-dun-duuuun!) With a little late Darkshipping Christmas twoshot:D I thought this up together with my friend Sara. She was a little(A lot) hesitant in writing Darkshipping but I won at the end;P  
The new year is around the corner so lets hope 2010 will be a good year eh?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No, I do not and that sucks:'(**

**Without any further ado, LETS START!!**

* * *

Yami sighed as he watched his hikari trying to hang up the small glass ball on one of the higher branches of the Christmas tree. The short teenager stood on his toes, too stubborn to get a chair, muttering to himself.

It was only two days until Christmas and Yugi was acting like one of the smaller kids Yami often saw in the game shop this time of the year. He had barely been able to sit still in his excitement for the past week and wouldn't let anyone help him with the Christmas tree because he wanted to do that himself which had led to the situation he was currently facing.

"Are you sure you don't need help, aibou?" Yami asked concerned when Yugi cried out in frustration.

"No I'm fine!" Yugi pouted cutely as Yami shook his head and smiled. "At least let me get you a chair." Yugi sighed and nodded. If only he was a little bit taller…

Yami chuckled at him as grabbed a chair from the kitchen and swiftly put it down in front of the tree. Yugi jumped up on the chair and hung up the red ball on the highest branch and giggled in delight as he looked at Yami who shook his head at his hikari's childish antics.

"How come you're always like this before Christmas?" He asked.

"I don't know really. I just feel very happy at this time of the year." Yugi replied as he reached for another decoration. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Yugi clicked his tongue. "Yami, can you get that? I'm kind of busy." Yami stood up from the couch and walked out to the hallway to answer the door. When he opened, he was greeted by the sight of two white-haired boys, one giving him a heart-warming smile and the other one giving him a glare.

"Merry Christmas!" Ryou said cheerfully as light snow flew around them, blending with the two albinos' hair. Yami smiled lightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ryou." He said politely while Bakura rolled his eyes. He then turned to scowl at his hikari. "Why did I have to come, Ryou?" He whined.

"I could ask the same thief." Yami glared at Bakura who glared back.

"I'm just here to pick up Yugi. We're going out to buy some stuff for Christmas." Ryou said, interrupting their glaring contest.

"So why did I have to come?" Bakura asked sourly.

"I don't want you to be alone in the house." Ryou replied simply. Yami chuckled. There had once been an incident where Bakura (With a little help of Marik) almost set his and Ryou's apartment on fire so it was fully understandable that Ryou didn't like leaving Bakura home alone. Bakura growled.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" He snapped and clenched his fists.

"Kura, calm down." Ryou said in a soothing tone as he put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. The white-haired yami relaxed a little. Ryou smiled and turned his focus to Yami.

"So Yami, I was wondering if maybe you could… keep an eye on my yami?" Yami stared at the hikari while Bakura's eyes widened.

"You're practically asking me to babysit this idiot?" Yami asked as he pointed at Bakura who looked at Ryou as if he had grown a second head.

"Hell no!" Bakura screamed. "How can you even think of leaving me with the pharaoh!?" Ryou laughed nervously. As if a miracle, Yugi appeared in the doorway beside Yami.

"Hi Ryou, I'm just going to get my jacket and then we can go." Yugi said and, judging by the murderous look on Bakura's face, guessed he had shown up at the right moment. Yami, however, gave him a horrified look.

"You don't mean that you're actually going to leave me here aibou!" Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Well… yeah." Yami looked like he had fallen from the sky to the deepest pits of hell.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that somebody has to take care of the shop while grandpa is gone and we can't leave Bakura with the Ishtars, not after what happened last time." Yugi hurried to say as Ryou shuddered while Bakura rolled his eyes at the mention of "the last time".

"Okay, that was an accident! And that mailbox asked for it!" The white-haired yami snapped as Yami brought his hands up to rub his temples.

"Ra, what did you do to the non-living object?" He asked, obliviously not knowing about this particular incident.

"That's none of your business! More importantly, I'm not staying." Bakura replied with a growl before turning around and walking away from the door.

"Ah, Bakura wait, please!" Ryou shouted after him as Yugi gave his yami a pleading look. He smirked inwardly, knowing that he had won when Yami let out a deep sigh and put his hands to rest on his hips. _'You're going to owe me for this, aibou.' _Yugi nodded and smiled brightly at him. Yami sighed again and said, loud enough for Bakura to hear:

"Whatever, you're just scared that I will beat you in duel monsters," He couldn't help but to smirk, "again." That got the thief's attention and he stopped dead in his tracks to slowly turn around.

"Is that a threat, pharaoh?" He hissed as he looked at Yami with wild eyes. Yami shrugged.

"It was merely a statement." In two long strives was Bakura back at the door. "You're asking for it pharaoh!" He snarled as walked into the house while retrieving his deck from his back pocket.

"No shadow games." Ryou said sternly.

"Don't worry, I don't need shadow magic to win." Bakura shouted back as Yami snorted.

"No, you'll just find another way to cheat instead." Bakura glared at him before taking off his coat and heading to the living room. Ryou smiled gratefully at Yami. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The ex-pharaoh replied.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Let's go Ryou." Yugi said as he grabbed the white-haired boy by the arm and quickly began to walk down the street. Yami waved after them before closing the door. He walked to the living room where Bakura sat on the couch and waited.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again?" Yami said as he got his own deck from his pocket. Bakura sneered.

"Are you?" Yami rolled his eyes as he shuffled his deck and sat down opposite from Bakura. The duel started slow, both trying to foresee what strategy the other would use. After a well played trapcard, Bakura gained a lead in points but Yami, being the king of games and all that, quickly took the lead back using a combo of spell and trapcards. After another 20 minutes Bakura only had 300 lifepoints left and no monsters on the field to protect them, leaving him wide-open for Yami's next attack.

"Dark magician! Destroy his last lifepoints!" Yami ordered his monster who quickly obeyed its masters wish and erased Bakura's lifepoints to nothing. Bakura swore under his breath as Yami smirked in triumph.

"That makes it; oh what is it now, the 145th time you have lost to me?"

"Oh, shut your mouth pharaoh!" Bakura growled as stood up and grabbed his deck. "Well, since you beat me, there's no reason for me to stay here. Bye." He said and turned away from the other male who raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Hold on now." Yami got up and grabbed Bakura's arm, preventing him from going any further. "What kind of babysitter would I be if I let the child in question run around free in the city?" Bakura turned his head to look at Yami who gulped at the look of mischief in the thief's eyes.

"You want me to stay pharaoh?" The smirk was evident on Bakura's face. Yami's eye's widened and a small tinge of pink dusted his cheeks and he removed his hand from Bakura as if he had been burned. He stared at the other, left eye twitching like crazy.

"I'm just doing your hikari a favour so don't get your hopes up." He snapped and Bakura shook his head.

"Who said I was hoping?" Bakura said and walked out of the room. He grabbed his coat and put it on and opened the door.

"Hey, get back in here!" Yami shouted after him. Bakura ignored him and walked out from the house to the snowy streets outside. "Hey!" Yami shouted and ran (after putting on a pair of shoes) after the white-haired yami. He grabbed him by the arm to make him stop. Bakura caught his hand and twisted it around his back. Yami cried out in pain. Bakura caught his other hand and pulled it up behind his back with the other, leaving Yami completely under Bakura's mercy. Bakura grinned evilly.

"You think you can boss me around pharaoh? In that case you're deadly wrong." He hissed as his grip on Yami's arms tightened. Yami winced.

"Ow! Bakura You're pulling my arms off!" Bakura loosened his grip a little. "That's good. Now let me go!" Bakura bent down so that his mouth was only centimetres from Yami's ear.

"Let me leave and I'll let you go." Bakura whispered smugly. Yami couldn't help but to smirk."Never thought that the great thief king would ask me permission for something-AAHH!!" He cried out when Bakura pulled his arms higher up.

"Don't push me pharaoh!" He warned with a growl.

"Ow, ow relax! Too bad for you that I'm going to hold my promise to your hikari." Bakura scowled but soon smirked again.

"Then I guess that I'll just have to hold you like this until our hikaris comes back." Yami's eyes widened as a memory of a six-hour long shopping trip with Yugi flashed through his memory.

"We're going to freeze to death if that's how long we're going to stand here!"

"You're right…" Bakura tilted his head as if in deep thought. "Now, how do we solve this?" He wondered out aloud as his hot breath caressed Yami's neck, making the ex-pharaoh shiver involuntary. "Ah, I got it!" Bakura suddenly exclaimed. He let go of Yami's arms only to grab the shorter around the waist and throw him over his shoulder. Yami yelped in surprise. Bakura snickered as he began to walk back to the shop.

"What the!? I can walk perfectly on my own thank you!" Yami protested. Bakura smirk widened.

"But you won't let me go until the hikaris are back so I'm not going to let you go either." He opened the door and walked in, still balancing Yami on his shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on leaving my own house." Yami growled as Bakura brought him to the living room.

"Yeah, but it bugs me to be here so if I'm going to stay, I might as well _play _a little." He emphasized the "play" part while smirking as he threw Yami onto the couch. Yami looked up at him, eyes set in a glare.

"And how do you mean to do that?" He challenged. Bakura grinned.

"Like this." He brought Yami's hands above his head and put something around his wrists and snapped them shut.

"Huh?" Yami looked up and found himself handcuffed. "What the crap!?" Bakura chuckled darkly as waved the key in front of Yami's disbelieving eyes.

"I said I might as well have some fun, now didn't I?" He put the key, which was attached to a string, around his neck and jumped on top of Yami, straddling him. He looked down and licked his lips. "And believe me; I'm going to have fun."

Yami looked horrified by now. "Are you going to rape me?" Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "Oh please, I'm not going to rape you (unless you want me to that is), just tease you a bit." Yami let out a breath in relief, knowing that he wouldn't get raped. His relief was cut short, however, when Bakura started to run his fingers down his chest.

"Bakura, What are you doing?" Bakura grinned.

"Want to take a guess?" Bakura asked as he slowly began to pull up Yami's shirt. Yami's eyes widened and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Wait, what are you…!" He started but his breath got caught in his throat when Bakura slowly started to run his hands up and down his sides, making him tense up.

"I'm just teasing you." Bakura's grin grew wider as bent down and planted a light kiss on the others stomach. Yami blushed furiously and desperately tried to squirm out from under Bakura, but the thief wasn't going to let him go any time soon so he grabbed his arms to hold him still. Yami could feel his heart starting to beat like mad in his chest, whether from fear or anticipation he didn't know.

"T-thief, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop right know!" Yami shouted, not sounding as threatening as he wanted to. Bakura chuckled and let his pale tongue slide over Yami's chest. Yami gasped and shut his eyes. Bakura looked up and smirked.

"Can I leave the house?" He asked, almost sounding innocent, despite the fact that he was currently molesting the other.

"Eeh…" Yami's eye twitched. Bakura licked him again and he yelped. "Weeeeeeell?" Yami gritted his teeth.

"No." Bakura scowled. Yami glared back. Bakura sighed and deemed it useless to try to 'persuade' the pharaoh further so he stood up from the couch and turned to leave for a second time. Yami sat up and pulled down his shirt only to realize something.

"Hey! What about these!?" He lifted his still handcuffed hands to show and Bakura shrugged as he smirked.

"Well this key," He pointed at the key around his neck, "is the only one that can open those handcuffs but I don't feel like giving it to you so you'll have to figure out how to solve that on your own." The thief grinned. He just barely dodged the kick aimed for his head.

"Give me the key Bakura!" Yami shouted as he threw another kick towards the thief but Bakura caught his leg and wrestled him to the ground where he was yet again straddled.

"Was that really necessary pharaoh?" Bakura growled. Yami responded by showing the handcuffs up his face.

"Lock up."

"No." Yami glared at him but then saw the key hanging down from Bakura's neck as he leaned over him. He shot up, biting after the key but Bakura took it and dangled it just above his head.

"If you're going to act like that I definitely won't give you the key." He said as he grinned down at Yami who looked ready to rip his head off at any minute. Bakura found the whole ordeal very amusing. After all, it was not everyday that you got the pharaoh close to breathing fire in anger. _'Perhaps,'_ he thought, _'this could get even more interesting.'_

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He would **not **kill the thief so close to Christmas, Ryou and Yugi would be very upset if he did. Besides, it would take hours to clean out the blood from the new carpet. Yami opened his eyes in a glare.

"Then what am I supposed to do to get the key then?" He instantly regretted asking upon seeing the predatory look on Bakura's face. You could practically see all the wheels turning and spinning in his head. Yami swallowed as Bakura bent down to look him in the eyes, grinning smugly.

"Entertain me." Yami blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me pharaoh." Bakura got and lifted Yami to his feet by the hem of his shirt. Yami looked at him confused as Bakura threw himself onto the couch. "Show me why I should give you the key."

"I will personally rip up your stomach and use your insides as a jumping rope if you don't give me the key!" Yami threatened through clenched teeth. Bakura shook his head still grinning.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I'm disappointed pharaoh." The corner of Yami's mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"Unlike you, I'm not a sadistic psychopath." Bakura's grin faltered but was kept in a smirk as he leant back against the couch. He fingered with the key a bit, eyes on Yami the whole time.

"If you want the key, _E-N-T-E-R-T-A-I-N M-E_." Yami's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, well as much as the handcuffs allowed anyway.

"Sorry, I don't do that." His voice sounded incredibly annoyed. "I was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. I didn't entertain people, they entertained me." Bakura's smirk grew wider. "Then it should be time to switch places, don't you think?"

"…What…?" Bakura unfolded his arms that had been lying crossed over his chest and ran a hand through his snow-white hair.

"Don't you think it's time that you entertain people instead of the other way around?" Yami blinked while the thief on the couch recrossed his arms.

"Do it now or I'll throw away the key." Yami growled at him. Bakura had him tied around his little finger; he could do nothing against the other. _'Guess I don't have a choice.'_

Yami's face became blank.

Bakura arched one eyebrow when the pharaoh suddenly seemed very lost in his thoughts. "But… What shall I do?" Yami had no idea how you entertained someone, especially not if that someone was the thief king.

The corners of Bakura's mouth twitched. Of course the pharaoh had no idea of what to do, having been spoiled for most of his life. Bakura decided to be a little nice and give him some help. "Think, what did people do when they entertained you 5000 years ago?" Yami closed his eyes in deep thought, trying to recall those memories. "They… danced and… played music…"

Bakura grinned. "Well there you have it: dance for me." Yami's eyes widened as he blushed deep red.

"I don't dance! I have never done that in my life!" He shouted, extremely embarrassed while Bakura tilted his head to the side. "Well it's never too late too start."

"Never!" Yami hissed. Bakura looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"The key…" He touched the key absently with his long fingers. "Your freedom is right here in my hands."

Yami found himself being torn between wanting the key and defending his pride. He didn't want to make a total fool out of himself but at the same time he really didn't have a choice. His eyes darted across the room to find another solution but found none. He looked at Bakura again and sighed.

"Okay then…" Bakura's eyes widened in surprise but he soon grinned. "Show me what you've got." Yami took a deep breath and then slowly started to move slowly towards Bakura, hips swaying with every step he took. He couldn't do much with his arms but he tried his best. _'Ra I must really look like an idiot right now.' _He thought and blushed in embarrassment.

Bakura, however, stared mesmerized at the former pharaoh's movements. Despite the handcuffs he moved swiftly and tempting across the floor, making Bakura feel all weird inside.

He had never imagined that Yami would actually agree on dancing for him, even less, dancing this good! _'He must be a natural.'_

Bakura's breath got caught in his throat when Yami suddenly got on top of him, one knee between his legs and hands on his chest. _'Holy shit!' _Bakura could feel his body temperature rise by a few was practically giving him a lap-dance! Yami lifted his hands from Bakura's chest and slowly draped them around his neck, all while swaying his hips to a non-existing rhythm. He gasped when he felt two hands make their way up and down his thighs. He stared into Bakura's deep mahogany eyes which looked oddly calm.

Yami suddenly became very aware of how close they actually were. Their faces were only inches apart and Yami blushed when Bakura's hands found his sides and slowly forced their bodies even closer. Bakura licked his lips as he stared right into Yami's purple orbs.

"You said you had never danced before…"

"I haven't." Yami replied. Bakura leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching Yami's ear and whispered huskily: "That's a **big **lie."

Yami shivered. "Maybe it is…" Bakura suddenly heard a light _"click" _behind his head, "in more than one way." Yami said as he showed his now free hands and key in triumph.

Bakura stared at him wide-eyed. "You… you tricked me." He stated dumbfounded.

"If you had been a little smarter you should have been able to predict this outcome." Yami smirked. Bakura growled and pushed Yami off him and stood up. Yami blinked. _'Bakura actually looks… disappointed.'_

"No reason to stay anymore. See you." Bakura said as he stormed out of the room. "Ah, wait!" The door suddenly opened and in came their hikaris, covered in a thin layer of snow.

"We're back!" Yugi called out before he was almost pushed to the ground by Bakura who grabbed Ryou by the arm and started dragging the poor boy out of the house.

"We are going home. **Now.**" He said before Ryou could open his mouth to ask what was wrong. "W-wait a minute Bakura! I haven't said goodbye yet!" Ryou tried but Bakura ignored him and continued to pull him away from the shop. Yugi and Yami looked after them, as Ryou had to shout his goodbyes before Bakura dragged him around the corner and disappeared.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Yugi asked as he raised an eyebrow in Yami's direction. The ex-pharaoh hurried to say but Yugi eyed him suspiciously when a small blush showed on his cheeks.

Yugi decided to drop the subject when Yami suddenly offered to take his coat and invited him into the warmth. Yugi shrugged out of his coat and Yami hung it up on the hanger.

"Oh, by the way, we're going to Ryou's on Christmas." Yami froze. He turned his head almost robotically to look at his little light.

"What?"

"Ryou invited us for Christmas since grandpa is away in Egypt over the weekend. The Ishtars are also coming." Yugi said. "I hope that's okay with you, I mean, it's funnier to be more than two people when celebrating." Yami cursed inwardly but smiled at Yugi.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, maybe a little too quickly. _'This is just fucking brilliant.'_

**

* * *

**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIN'T THAT JUST WONDERFUL?! Not many has seen the pharaoh dance before XD**

**Yami:WHAT THE HELL!!!?**

**Bakura:*pouts in a corner***

**Awww, poor Bakura's mad that he didn't get what he wanted(hugs Bakura) In the next chappie I promise.**

**Bakura:really?**

**Yes, really**

**Bakura*grins* sweet!**

**I will try and put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I just need to write it first^^;**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year everybody!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back baby!**

**Bakura:*groans* Not her again.**

**me: shut up. any way, IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!! MY FIRST EVER COMPLETED FANFIC!!!!! *cries happy tears* I'm going away for two weeks and thought I should at least finish this. I also wanted to update my other fic "Those feminine days" but I'm suffering from a small writers block and lazyness^^;**

**Yami:You can never finish anything you've started can you?**

**me: of course not;P Now Marik! Do the disclaimer!**

**Marik:The athouress does not own yugioh even if she dreams about it*turns to me* I did it, now wheres my cookie?**

**Me:Here you go.*hands him cookie* Now enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou smiled as he put up the last decorations. The others would arrive at any minute now and the white-haired boy ran around the apartment, making sure everything was perfect. His yami's eyes followed him with faint interest as he munched on one of the cookies Ryou had baked earlier that day.

"Why did you have to make this into a party?" He asked as he bit the head of the gingerbread man. "I mean, what's wrong with being just the two of us?" Ryou turned to look at him.

"Because it's funnier to celebrate if you're more than two persons silly," his expression suddenly saddened. "This will be my first proper Christmas since mom and Amane-"

"Okay, I get it." Bakura got up and patted Ryou on the head. Despite what most people would believe, Bakura could be compassionate, well towards Ryou anyway. He knew how much sadness the thought of his dead mother and sister brought his hikari so Bakura refrained from bringing it up.

Ryou smiled at him and ran for the door when the doorbell suddenly rang. Malik, accompanied by a snowy Marik, came in and the smile on Ryou's face could have lit up the whole city. "Hi Malik." Ryou leaned up and gave Malik a kiss on the cheek to which said Egyptian blushed a little. Bakura greeted them with a nod and raised an eyebrow at the snow in Marik's hair and on his clothes. "I fell," the blonde said as an explanation.

"Fell? More like dove in," Marik glared at Malik who merely grinned in response. Bakura rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room. The tanned yami followed him but was left standing in the middle of the room, staring in awe at the many Christmas decorations.

"Wow, seems like Ryou went berserk in here, huh?" Malik, who had just walked up behind him, smacked Marik in the back of his head while Ryou looked down on his feet nervously.

"I guess it's a little too much…" He said a little hurt. Marik's eyes widened.

"I never said it was a bad thing! It looks good!" He hurried to say and Ryou smiled a little. Bakura shook his head and picked up another cookie to eat. His eyebrows rose when the door ran a second time. _'Did Ryou invite more people?' _He thought as he stalked after his hikari to the door. Ryou smiled as he opened the door. "Hi, glad you could come." Bakura's eyes widened when Yugi, followed by Yami, walked in.

"Were they coming too?" He asked his hikari. "Why didn't you tell me, Ryou?" He immediately felt Yami's cold gaze on him.

"What, we're not allowed here, thief?" Yami asked coldly and Bakura glared at him before shrugging and walking back to the living room. Yami sighed as he took off his coat and followed Bakura, leaving Yugi and Ryou alone at the door.

"Did you feel that?" Yugi asked. "The atmosphere was even colder than usual between those two." Ryou sighed and nodded.

"Something must have happened while we were gone before. Bakura wouldn't talk to me for three hours when we got home. He seemed so angry. Did Yami say anything to you?" Yugi shook his head. "He told me it was nothing but he's been acting weird these past two days. He seems, I don't know, nervous about something."

Ryou's brows furrowed slightly. "It must be something with Bakura he's nervous about." He muttered and suddenly remembered that they were still standing by the door. "Ah, how rude of me, please come in." Ryou said with a smile Yugi returned.

Ryou was probably the most polite person Yugi had ever met. No matter what situation the white-haired teenager was in he would always be polite, probably without being aware of it. It was almost a sickly behaviour, the short hikari had concluded. He could clearly imagine Ryou holding up the door for a bully or something like that. _'Completely opposite from his yami,' _Yugi thought as he followed Ryou to the living room where they were met by a surprising, yet rather interesting sight.

Bakura lay sprawled out on his back on the floor. On top of him lay a rather flustered Yami and beside them stood the two wide-eyed Egyptians. No one moved. Not even blinked. Bakura was the first to speak.

"Get off me, pharaoh," his voice was sounded strained. A flash of hurt passed Yami's face as he quickly rolled over and stood up. He offered a hand to Bakura who glared at him and stood up by himself.

"Ooops…" Marik said as he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"What happened…?" Yugi asked at which the two elder yami's glared at Marik who laughed nervously.

"Yami was walking behind Bakura when Marik came up behind him and shouted in his ear. Yami was startled and Marik accidentally pushed him so he fell on top of Bakura." Malik quickly summarised for them. Ryou blinked but quickly found himself again.

"How about we eat now?" he hurried to say to prevent a shadow game taking place in his living room. Marik let out a deep breath of relief when Bakura and Yami turned their heads to Ryou and walked out to the kitchen. "Thanks," he whispered to the white-haired hikari who smiled a little. "Don't mention it."

The Christmas food was impressive and you could tell that Ryou had put his heart and soul in making it.

"Wow, this looks delicious Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou flashed him a smile. "Thanks Yugi," he said as they sat down and started eating.

They ate and chattered happily with each other about this and that. Bakura and Yami both reached for the salt and their hands accidentally brushed against each other. Yami looked at Bakura before quickly pulling his hand back and staring down on his plate. Bakura blushed a little as he grabbed the salt and then passed it to Yami.

"When will we open the presents?" Marik asked mouth full of food. "Marik!" Malik scolded.

"No, its okay Malik," Ryou hurried to say, "We'll open the presents after dinner, Marik." The blonde yami seemed satisfied with the answer and resumed eating.

Bakura suddenly stood up and left the room, leaving everyone staring after him. "Where is he going?" Yugi asked, eyebrows raised. Yami stood up and also walked out of the room. Marik's eyes narrowed as he watched the ex-pharaoh leave. "Hmm… I wonder…" "Wonder what?" Malik asked surprised. "No nothing." The wild-haired yami replied as he turned back to his hikari.

Bakura walked out on the small balcony and looked out over Domino city. He propped up his elbows on the railing and sighed.

"You alright?" Bakura spun around to see Yami, arms crossed, leaning in the doorway. "Of… of course I am all right," the thief said. The corners of Yami's mouth twitched into a concerned smile. "Doesn't seem so… Are you mad?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not!" Bakura snapped as he turned back to the city lights. Yami closed his eyes for a moment. "I almost thought you would be since..." his voice was filled with disappointment, "…we didn't get to finish what we started before." Bakura's eyes widened. He spun around again to face Yami's sad face.

* * *

Marik walked around the apartment, looking for something. _'Where have they put it?' _He looked up and smirked. _'Bingo.'_

* * *

"It hadn't mattered anyway, the hikaris came home just then." Bakura said softly. "Hikaris sure can have bad timing sometimes," Yami said. "Yeah, they sure can…" Bakura mumbled.

* * *

Marik held the small mistletoe in his hand and grinned. He looked around and spotted his fellow yamis out on the balcony. Marik quickly sneaked to the door and put up the mistletoe without them noticing. His grin widened.

"Well, well what are you two lovebirds doing out here?" Yami and Bakura quickly turned around. "Nothing Marik…" the thief said frowning.

"Marik! Do you want your presents now?!" Malik's voice could be heard from inside. "YAY!" Marik bounced back in. Before he disappeared, he looked at the other two and grinned. "You're gonna like my present," with that, he was gone, leaving two confused yamis on the balcony.

"What did he mean by that?" Bakura asked. Yami looked up and his eyes widened. "Umm, Bakura?" Bakura followed his gaze and also his eyes widened before he smirked. "Mistletoe," he confirmed. "How did that get here? I'm sure Ryou put it up inside."

"It must have been Marik," Yami said as he was suddenly pressed up against the wall. He looked into Bakura's hungry eyes and felt a pang of lust in his body.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this present," Bakura whispered huskily and Yami smirked. "Why don't you open it?"

Bakura slammed his lips against Yami's with growing passion. Yami immediately parted his lips to let Bakura's tongue slip inside and explore every corner of his mouth. He fisted his hair in the others snow-white hair and pulled him closer. Bakura groaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around Yami's waist.

"_**Click," **_Their eyes snapped open and they broke the kiss to see Marik standing in the doorway with a camera.

"This will be a lovely Christmas card," The blonde said, grinning in satisfactory. Bakura and Yami stared at him, mouths hanging wide open until Bakura screamed.

"**MARIK! GIVE ME**** THAT CAMERA!"**

"**NEVER!!!!" **Marik screamed as he turned on his heel and ran for the kitchen were all the hikaris were sitting, alarmed. "Malik, Malik!" The blonde hikari looked up at his yami. "What the hell happened!?" he demanded and Marik gave him the camera excitedly.

"Look, look! Can we send it to everyone we know?" Malik's eyes widened, Yugi gaped and Ryou blushed when they saw the picture of Yami and Bakura making out rather ferociously.

In said moment the two mentioned burst into the kitchen and tackled Marik to the ground. "Give us the camera Marik!" Both shouted simultaneous. "Hell no!" Marik screamed as he squirmed to get free.

Bakura looked up to see the shocked expressions on the hikaris faces and the camera in Malik's hand. The former thief king paled visibly. "Oh shit!" This caught Yami's attention and he also paled. It turned dead quiet.

"My… my yami and Ba-ba-bakura?" Yugi stuttered in disbelief. Marik finally managed to push the other two off him. Bakura glared at them all before getting up and storming to his room.

"Wait, Bakura!" Yami shouted after him but he didn't listen. He slammed the door behind him and punched the wall angrily. He threw himself on the bed and sighed. The door opened softly. "Bakura?" Bakura lifted his head.

"Yami…" Yami shivered hearing his name come from those perfect lips. He shut the door and sat down on the bed beside Bakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Bakura replied. Yami bent down so their faces were only inches apart. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, and I'll feel even better when we kill Marik." Bakura smirked and pulled him down in a rough but passionate kiss.

"So what does this mean?" Yami asked when they broke the kiss. "Are we…" "Couple… yes. Lovers… soon enough," Yami punched him playfully. "Kiss me idiot," Bakura sat up and pushed Yami down on the bed and got on top of him.

"Don't think you can boss me around," he said smirking. Yami pouted.

"You would do it anyway."

Bakura grinned and pressed his lips against Yami's. "Yes, I would," They kissed again when a cough interrupted them.

"We're going to open the presents now and I think I'll take it that we don't have to wait for you two," the smirk was evident on Marik's lips. "Marik! How long have you been here!?" Yami asked horrified. "Long enough," The Egyptian replied with a grin.

"You can start without us, we'll come later." Bakura said and Marik walked out of the room. Bakura turned back to Yami with a feral grin. "Now, where were we?" "Yami, please come and open your presents with the rest of us!" Bakura groaned and Yami chuckled.

"You were saying…?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed Yami's hand and they walked to the living room only to be glomped by their hikaris.

"Merry Christmas yami!" Both shouted as they let go. Ryou smiled. "So, are you two together now?" Bakura smirked as he put an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"It would seem so," Ryou and Yugi squealed in delight and hugged them again.

"By the way Marik," said yami looked up at Bakura who smirked. "Thanks for the present," Marik grinned and bowed jokingly. "Always happy to be at service. Take good care of the pharaoh (if you know what I mean)"

Bakura grinned. "Oh I will… I will…"

* * *

**Me:well what do you think about that?**

**Yami and Bakura:...WTF.**

**Marik:Hey I was in this!*grins***

**me:I know I promised didn't I?**

**Yami:You're evil...**

**me:Thanks I've been working on it.**

**You know what to do now right? It's called review, so hurry up and click the button to leave one right now!**


End file.
